


Monica & Chandler

by africancat



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sassy Jasbys, The Great Jasby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: Jamal says, "I've been thinking about this a lot lately, and you know, Ruby and Jasmine are the Monica and Chandler of the crew."He turns to Monse and Cesar, "And you two, are Ross and Rachel."Jasmine winces at the same time Ruby sucks in a breath, "Ouch."





	Monica & Chandler

Ruby's been in a cloud of disbelief for weeks now, half expecting to wake up from a really good dream, because the fam's known him and Jasmine have been dating for a solid two and half weeks, and there hasn't been one roast session. He's been more wired than a crack addict expecting it, but nothing.

It's suspicious. It's suspicious, right? How well the crew is taking this, just accepting it like true friends would, what are they playing at? When him and Jasmine sit down for lunch, and Jamal looks at them, humming in thought, Ruby's sure this is the day. They are going to roast them into the pits of hell themselves, this is it. He's so sure of it he reaches for Jasmine's hand under the table and gives her a look "we can get through this." She purses her lips and nods quickly, giving his hand a squeeze because they both know what's coming. But when Jamal opens his mouth it's not a diss at all.

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately, and you know, you guys," He says, gesturing between Ruby and Jasmine with his stupid carrot, "Are the Monica and Chandler of the crew."

He turns to Monse and Cesar, "And _you two,_ are Ross and Rachel."

Jasmine winces at the same time Ruby sucks in a breath, "Ouch."

Monse and Cesar look just as offended, but Jamal kind of has a point. Monse and Cesar still haven't gotten back together even though they're civil. Which means Monse can sit next to him, and only glares at him half the time he talks. It's progress. Ruby's proud of them. Really, he is. 

Ruby leans forward and nods his head at Jamal, trying to buy time before Monse and Cesar inevitably rip each other's throats out, "Who are you?"

Jamal gives him a look, "Who do you think?"

Ruby clicks his tongue, "Phoebe. It's obvious."

"Right?!"

He shrugs, "I shouldn't have even asked."

Ignoring them, Cesar shouts, "Why do I have to be Ross? Everyone hates Ross, he's the least important friend in the whole group!" 

"Exactly." Monse snaps, and Cesar glares at her before going back to protesting being compared to Ross.

"And that means Jasmine's my _sister!"_

Ruby jerks back like he's been smacked which he might as well have, and puts a hand to his chest as if clutching his pearls. He sees Jasmine open her mouth next to him, and he calmly places a hand on her shoulder with a look _._

"If anyone should be complaining here, it's Jasmine, because you're not good enough to be in her family line _anyway."_ Ruby shakes his head at him, "Ruining the hypothetical Bing-Flores gene pool."

"Thanks, baby."

Ruby stares Cesar down, and nods firmly, "I got you," And when he holds up his hand Jasmine slaps him a high-five.

Cesar rolls his eyes, "Alright, I'm sorry, jeez."

Jasmine shakes her head, "It's too late, boo. You deserve to be Ross. Enjoy being the most annoying character still going through puberty."

Cesar grimaces in confusion, "What?"

Monse rolls her eyes, "Voice cracks. His voice broke every time he got angry, idiot."

"Oh,  _I'm_ the idiot!  _You're_ not even mad that you're Rachel?"

Monse scoffs, "No. She was a fan favorite, and everyone copied her hair. Makes sense cause my hair is bomb." 

Jasmine hums, and nods her head, "Usually, I would totally disagree with that statement, but here lately I gotta admit mama got those edges  _laid_ , and beauty recognizes beauty. What can I say?" 

Monse rolls her eyes, but her "Thanks, Jasmine," is no where near sarcastic. 

The moment makes Ruby grin, and he pulls Jasmine's hand into his lap to hold it with both of his own. She throws him a quick wink in reply even though he's sure she doesn't know why he's grinning like an idiot.

When Ruby first told the crew he was dating her, he was worried about the rocky relationship between her and Monse. He didn't want their relationship to break up the crew, but without him even saying anything Jasmine stopped ragging on Monse pretty quick. Well, that's not true, she still comments on how she dresses, but now it's more teasing than anything. 

Ruby stops staring at Jasmine when the table shakes from Jamal slamming his hands down.

"What? What happened?" He asks, completely lost.

"Okay! Okay!" Jamal shouts, raising his hands as if to defuse the situation, "Everyone's ganging up on Cesar, and I feel bad. So maybe he can be Joey."

"Thank you!" Cesar says.

Monse snorts, "Even better. You're a man whore just like Joey incapable of being faithful to any woman."

Cesar gawks at them when no one corrects her, _"Seriously?!"_

The crew looks between themselves and Ruby shrugs one shoulder, "It's either Ross, or Joey, and unfortunately we have good arguments for both. You _are_ kind of a man whore, _and_ you kept saying you and Monse were on a break. And on another note, let it be said I am deeply touched and honored to be Chandler with no objections as he is unanimously the best friend on _Friends_."

Jasmine smiles, and runs her hand through his hair. Now that Ruby thinks about it, the fact he lets Jasmine do this at all is probably the hardest pill the crew's had to swallow since he's so anal when it comes to his hair.

Regardless of that it always feels good and sends chills down his spine. It's worth it even if it does mess up his do, but Jasmine fixes it anyway, so what's the con here?

Ruby smiles up at Jasmine as she scratches his scalp and says, "You deserve it, baby."

Across from them Monse gags so hard she chokes on her fry, and Cesar has to slap her hard on the back a few times. Ruby and Jasmine stare at her half in concern and in disgust.

"What's wrong with you? _"_ Jasmine asks.

"What's wrong with _me?_ You guys are disgusting."

"Disgustingly adorable." Jamal amends, smiling at them.

Ruby ignores him, "You should've seen how you acted with Cesar back when you didn't hate him, but did we comment?" 

Cesar smirks at Monse and leans closer to say, "He's got a point. And you know what's another point? Ross and Joey both end up with Rachel. Which means no matter what we're meant to be together."

Monse groans in anger, and shoves Cesar off his seat, "Hey!"

Shaking his head, Ruby can't help but think this is all Jamal's fault for even starting with that _Friends_ comment even if he was complimenting them. 

Ruby turns to Jasmine, "See, this is why even if Monse and Cesar get back together which is probably going to take months, we will still be the best couple of the crew."

Jasmine smirks at him, tipping his chin up, and kissing him hard. No matter how many times they do this Ruby's heart still beats faster, and every inch of him still flushes with heat. Jasmine. He's wrapped up in her, her sweet smell, her soft lips. Ruby sighs into their kiss, bringing his hands up to cup her face, and pull her closer.

Ruby only pulls away when he's running out of breath, but when he does Jasmine has that flirty look in her eyes, sexy in his own personal opinion, and she winks. He smirks back at her, and takes her hand as they turn back to the rest of their friends. Who are gawking at them.

"What? Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend around here?"

Monse laughs, "Yeah, just not like _that."_

"Like what?" Ruby asks.

Cesar, having crawled back onto his seat, smirks and jerks his chin at him, "Like you two are about to get it in right on the table."

Ruby gives him a look, "That was strictly PG."

"PG-13," Jamal scoffs.

"Count your blessings, honey, because your girl is the _MVP_ of tonsil hockey."

Ruby's mouth falls open, and he elbows her, _"Jasmine."_

"What, are you tellin' me that's not true?!"

Ruby hisses, "This is _not_ the time, I cannot think of a time that would be _worst_ to discuss this then the time _right now."_

Jamal shrugs, "Actually a worst time would be discussing this in front of your mom."

"The twins," Monse adds.

"Or the-"

Ruby cuts them off, "I didn't _ask_ for alternative hypothetical situations, people."

Jamal sighs, and shakes his head with a smile, "That was such a Chandler thing to say."

Cesar frowns, "No, it wasn't." 

"Oh, so you didn't know Ross's voice cracks, but now you know what Chandler would say?" Monse sneers.

Which leads the rest of them to argue over things the _Friends_ characters would actually say, and Ruby rolls his eyes. He would've preferred the roast session compared to discussing a 90s sitcom that catered to white people, and allegedly ripped off _Living_ _Single_ according to the legendary Queen Latifah.

Turning to Jasmine, he says, "So, you interested in proving you're the MVP of tonsil hockey?"

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing them as an established couple. I hope it was real to you, and you thought it was a scene that could actually happen in the show.
> 
> Also I always find it hard to write a conversation with a big group of characters because you have to differentiate who's speaking all the time and the dialogue ends up kind of choppy. Tell me how I did lol cause I tried my best
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going as always!
> 
> we are small but mighty, sassy jasbys


End file.
